


[Podfic] Bad Life Decisions

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from Hinn_Raven:Jason and Steph decide to pretend to date to see how Bruce will react. They couldn't have predicted that Bruce would be one of the more mundane reactions, compared to the rest of the family.Duration 00:24:14
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	[Podfic] Bad Life Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeswayappianway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Life Decisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726817) by [Hinn_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven). 



###### [Podfic] Bad Life Decisions 

Duration: 00:24:14  


###### Streaming

  


(If your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.)  
  


###### Download

Download links:  


MP3 file: [Direct download](https://archive.org/download/dcu-bad-life-decisions/%5BDCU%5D%20Bad%20Life%20Decisions.mp3) | 11.2 mb  


M4B file: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bztyzucohiq1vg0/%255BDCU%255D_Bad_Life_Decisions.m4b/file) or [Direct download](https://archive.org/download/dcu-bad-life-decisions/%5BDCU%5D%20Bad%20Life%20Decisions.m4b) | 11.2 mb




  


###### Notes

Enormous thank you to Hinn_Raven for permission to podfic this lovely fic! I've been a fan of it for a while, and we all know that podficcers show their appreciation by recording what they love :D  
  
Yeswayappianway this was, uh, originally recorded as a birthday gift for you? And we'd been talking around that time about jason/steph(and /tim :D), so I hope the shine hasn't worn off this ship for you! I hope you like this one, and please excuse my genuinely appalling editing timelines? Thank you for always being willing to cry about batfam with me <3  
  
Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I treasure every notification email I get ♥️ If you feel up to sharing where you were while you listened, or any feelings you felt, then you will immediately become one of my favourite people ♥️♥️  


  


###### Crosspost

[On Dreamwidth](https://frecklebombfic.dreamwidth.org/19200.html)


End file.
